I Do
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Silly oneshot. „I do!“, Elizabeth screamed back over the roaring of the battle even as she still wondered what was odd about the voice, but she didn’t care any more. Spinning around with a happy grin on her face, she looked into the smiling face of…


I own nothing, I just screw everything up.

Just a little drabble that popped into my head, and since I couldn't get rid of it, I had to write it. Nothing special, but it made me grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth knew she was dead. She was not dying yet, but she was as good as dead. If she wouldn't die from a mortal wound any moment, she would drown in the maelstrom that even now threatened to suck the Black Pearl as well as the Flying Dutchman into its endless void.

Strangely enough, though, she wasn't bothered too much about dying, about her own dying, at least. Other people's dying was what bothered her more, the crew of the Black Pearl, all the other pirates that had followed her, and Will's. And Jack's death, now that would bother her as well, even if she had caused it once already, that didn't make it any easier to watch him die again. Having barely overcome her adversary, she turned to face another.  
Sheer luck was it that it was him slipping on the wet planks of the deck and not her, and she finished him off with one ruthless stroke. No, her own dying didn't scare her any more, there had been things in her life she had been much more afraid of than dying. Especially now, dying seemed only the second best choice, not the worst.

What would life ever hold for her if she would marry an honourable craftsman now and settle down with him like a proper family? After all that had happened, how could life hold anything more for her? She wiped a wet strand of hair from her face, plastered to her skin by rain, and tried to catch her breath. But she couldn't possibly say Will no, not now, after what they had gone through together… and yet, they had hardly talked ever since that day she had killed Jack.

Maybe she should marry Will after all, for the sheer need of redemption, yet a nagging feeling deep inside her told her that if there was anyone she was in need of redemption for, it certainly wasn't Will. And thinking of Jack, and the kiss they had shared, if only briefly, made her strangely reluctant to think about marrying Will.

She had loved Will, had wanted him, but now, facing death, all this didn't seem necessary or proper or adequate any more. She wouldn't live to see another sunset, neither would Jack or Will. The question if she would marry Will was simply no question any more. Strangely enough, this realisation gave her a eerie sense of peace as she watched the next surge of attackers jump over the railing.

Concentrating on her foe, trying to ignore the burning pain in her tiring muscles, she almost overheard the voice behind her yelling her name.  
"Elizabeth!!"  
„What?", she screamed back, unable to identify the man due to the noise of the battle around her.  
„Elizabeth, will you marry me?"  
Will…?

And what else was there left for both of them? Be married in the face of death and die together, now that didn't seem too bad. „Barbossa!", she screamed over the clanging of weapons and screaming of men. He looked up on hearing his name and quickly disposed of one of the two men he was currently fighting. „Barbossa", Elizabeth yelled. „Marry us!" She saw his eyebrows rise even at that distance, but then he shook his head with a grin and jumped onto a crate. „Dearly beloved!", he yelled, parrying two strikes aimed at his legs.  
Elizabeth felt her head swim, partly because of her tiredness and partly because she would marry, after all. I'm so ready to be married, she heard her own voice in her head even as she parried another thrust and killed her man. As to why that was necessary, her being married, or why she even bothered, she didn't know, it just seemed like she didn't want to die a spinster.

"Elizabeth! Will you take me for your husband and stand by me for better or for worse, until death shall do us part?"  
„I do!", Elizabeth screamed back over the roaring of the battle even as she still wondered what was odd about the voice, but she didn't care any more. Spinning around with a happy grin on her face, she looked into the smiling face of…  
"Jack?" She almost dropped her weapon.

„Elizabeth", he said with a broad, gold-glittering grin. He spun around to take care of another attacker, as did Elizabeth who almost had paid with her life for her gawking at Jack.  
„Jack", she said as she spun around again, short of breath for several reasons. „What… why…"  
"What", Jack said, „should be comparatively obvious, luv. As to why, well, I guess that can be said as well, no?"  
Elizabeth shook her head. What? He had… and why… he did… did he? „Jack", she said, wiping some wet hairs from her face. But she had killed him! And yet… she remembered all too clearly the hunger burning in his kiss. In their kiss. She had surprised herself by the way she had kissed him. „Jack… do you… forgive me, then?"

„Careful, luv!", he yelled and jumped past her to wrestle down a man that had almost run her through. Staring at Jack, she had been oblivious of what had happened behind her and now spun around, still staring at Jack who had just saved her life. Again.  
„Wrong question, Lizzie", Jack said, slightly out of breath, but still with a smirk. „Yet my answer to both would be the same." He winked. „I do."  
Elizabeth swallowed but felt, despite herself, a grin spread out on her face. „You do?"  
Jack quickly slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. „Unto death shall do us part", he said, leaning a little closer.  
„That's likely to happen quite soon", Eliazbeth replied in a low voice, captured in his eyes, and Jack shrugged one shoulder. „Then better take what's left to us, I'd say", he said and met her lips in a hungry and fiery kiss.

„By the power bestowed upon me, I now declare you husband and wife!!", Barbossa screamed across the raging battle that had, for some reason, suddenly created a small and empty space around the two newlyweds.  
"Hold it! Stop! What do you mean?!" Will, sabre in hand, jumped up beside him. „She is betrothed to me!"  
„Well", Barbossa yelled back. „I guess she had that nullified just then!"  
„But…" Will stared at Jack and Elizabeth, kissing in a way that was in no way decent or restrained and in no way fit for anyone's eyes, but they just didn't seem to care who watched them playing with each other's tongues and lips. Will swallowed tried to think of something to do or say, yet there was nothing he could do or say any more.

„You may now kiss the bride!!", Barbossa screamed, and shook his head with eyes rolling heavenwards as Jack just lifted one hand behind Elizabeth's back to show him where he could put himself.


End file.
